


we’ve got it all planned out (or so we thought)

by sunset_oasis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Postwar AU, cliffhanger-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: "I think I'm going to get married," Roger announced brightly as he landed back on the ground after the Falcon's Qudditch training that day.Beside him, his fellow chaser Adrian Pucey looked decidedly unimpressed, as if he was used to Ravenclaws coming up with the most random ideas anytime. Adrian didn't bother pointing out that Roger had been single for quite a while now, and simply asked, "For what, social experiment? Psychology study?"





	we’ve got it all planned out (or so we thought)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

"I think I'm going to get married," Roger announced brightly as he landed back on the ground after the Falcon's Qudditch training that day.

Beside him, his fellow chaser Adrian Pucey looked decidedly unimpressed, as if he was used to Ravenclaws coming up with the most random ideas anytime. Adrian didn't bother pointing out that Roger had been single for quite a while now, and simply asked, "For what, social experiment? Psychology study?"

"No," Roger replied easily as they headed out the pitch. "To reignite a lost romance."

Adrian raised his eyebrows skeptically, before it clicked. "Oh. You want Chang and Edgecombe to come back to Britain for your wedding."

Roger just grinned at him, "Clever plan, isn't it?"

 

* * *

 

After his best friends' breakup after the war and both leaving Britain heading in different directions, Roger hadn't had the chance to see Cho or Marietta much, aside from occasional floo calls.

Cho and Marietta had gotten together during the year the Death Eaters had taken over the Ministry. Perhaps it'd been the fear of not knowing what would happen next during those dark days that finally pushed them into each other's arms after years of mutual pining. (Roger had been there. He was willingly to testify about the truthfulness of the mutual pining part.)

And then the war had been over, and everybody's a little broken, perhaps. Small disagreements that led insecurities of whether they were really right for each other, that maybe they just grabbed on something they could hold on to during the war out of fear. That maybe it had just been desperation, just seeking for security, instead of true love.

Then they'd both escaped Britain, to get away from memories of the war and perhaps memories of each other. Cho had taken up a job from Japan and Marietta had moved to California.

Roger still kept in contact with them both semi-regularly, and even after all these years, he knew that they were still half in love with each other and unable to move on smoothly.

And that was why he decided to do something.

 

* * *

 

"Clever  _plan_?" Adrian remarked critically, his voice dry. "That's at most an idea, not a plan. Yet, anyway. A plan's got to be more detailed, more specific than that."

"Slytherins," Roger snorted, half-amused.

"Ravenclaws," Adrian belted back easily. "So, who're you gonna marry?"

"Hadn't thought about that yet," Roger admitted, and Adrian resisted repeating what he said about the difference between a plan and an idea. Then Roger continued, casually. "Hmm, maybe we can plan a fake wedding between us. I mean, we could probably have a fake fight and fake breakup just before it, but it's got to look real if I want to make them come back to London and not immediately leave again, at least until they've talked."

And then Adrian thought, that he hadn't really had much fun of scheming and tricking people for a while, especially not after Marcus had finally gotten together with Wood, which took away the joy of plotting and trying to get them to kiss. He was bored, and what the hell, this sounded fun and somewhat cunning.

"Cool," he drawled, "I'm in."

 

* * *

 

So that was how it all started. The grand scheme of getting Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe back to Britain again, and hopefully back to talk to each other again and sorted out whatever that needed to be sorted out. They calculated when it would be best to break up and stop the wedding that would cost least, looking up the cancellation fees of revenues. They came up with a story to tell the other people about how they'd been secretly dating, and enlisted Lee Jordan's help in some dramatic proposal during one of the games, just so the word would spread and it would seem real.

That was how it all started, because it seemed like a noble cause and it seemed fun and it felt like some exciting secret mission.

That was how it started, with wedding planning and explaining to their mates why they hadn't heard about this before. With agreements that they should probably not date other people during this time to make it more realistic. With bringing up the reasonable idea that "since we couldn't shag other people why not make the most of it and shag each other".

That was how it started, with fake coffee dates for the public's eyes to be convincing, pretending they were secret agents playing some important role. With rehearsing the breakup scene so that it when it needed to be played out, the two witches wouldn't realize Roger's initial intention for this.

 

* * *

 

In hindsight, Adrian thought that he should've realized it earlier, that all this pretending to be in love thing seemed so easy. That all his friends had bought the lie, even when in the past, Cassius and Graham had always been quick to spot his lies.

He should've known that it meant something, for him to so easily gone with the plan, from all the fake dates to friends-in-benefits shagging.

But he hadn't. Not when they'd been too focused on the tension when Chang and Edgecombe first saw each other after 5 years. Not when Roger high-fived him when the two women cried and hugged it out. Not when they had a celebratory shag the same night.

He just hadn't.

It was only now, a week before the wedding, when they'd planned for the breakup to supposedly happen, that Adrian finally understood why he'd so easily – eagerly – gone along with everything.

He wondered, dazedly, if this was how it was going to fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
